There are two types of diving suits: the helmet suit, which includes the breathing apparatus and completely encloses the diver keeping warm and dry, and the free-diving or scuba suit which is independent of the breathing apparatus. Scuba is an acronym which stands for `self-contained underwater breathing apparatus`; the scuba suit is so called because it is used in conjunction with the aqualung. Scuba suits are subdivided in two further classifications: the dry suit, which keeps the diver completely dry; and the wet suit, which incorporates a thin film of water between the diver's body and the suit. However, the above-mentioned breathing apparatuses are inconvenient to use and complex in structure.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a breathing apparatus which may obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks.